100 Theme Challenge
by YourFriendlyNeighborhoodDemon
Summary: Responses to the 100 Theme Challenge on J/DB Fangirl Harem. All characters included with plenty of Jareth/Sarah interaction. Title is subject to change.
1. Prompt 1: Introduction

**Author's Note:**** I recently joined the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem and decided to celebrate by trying out their 100 Theme Challenge! I have been waaay too obsessed with this franchise (according to my friends and family—I don't think it's possible to be obsessed enough) and am excited to start writing in the fandom. Updates will probably be sporadic (senior year of high school + all AP classes + college/scholarship searches = little writing time) and constructive criticism is always appreciated! **

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately I don't own the brilliance that is ****The Labyrinth****, that honor goes to Jim Henson.**

Prompt 1: Introduction

A figure walked through the ivy covered passages of the Labyrinth. The air was strangely silent despite the lateness of the hour—the familiar cacophony and chaos that was a constant presence strangely absent. Even stranger was the reason for the absence. The Labyrinth had been solved. Beaten by a mortal—a girl no less!

The being sighed and ran a hand through pale hair, ruefully smiling at the human gesture. The young woman had often done the same thing while faced with a particularly difficult challenge. Yet she had valiantly faced every adversary—risen beyond all expectations—and made it to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. There she again defied all presumptions by refusing the Master of the Labyrinth himself!

The immortal frowned and looked back towards the castle. All this could have been her home—hers!—and yet still the girl had refused! Why? Wasn't this everything that she had always desired? What her heart, soul, and mind had desperately searched for? She belonged here! Didn't she understand?

The figure stopped. That was it. The girl fancied herself a heroine and was barely more than a child herself; suppose she hadn't understood the offer for what it was. She hadn't seen a proposal or a desperate plea, merely another distraction to keep her from vanquishing the villainous king and rescuing her brother. How could a girl so clever be so blind!

The immortal huffed in exasperation and gently fingered a rose—so much like the girl! Beautiful with admirable qualities, yet sharp and unheeding of the pain it caused.

A flutter of wings and a flash of white caused eyes to glance at the sky—the stars were already beginning to fade and a dusting of purple was beginning to appear. Soon the inhabitants of the Underground would return from the girl's impromptu celebration and the familiar noise and cherished bedlam would follow. Still, life wouldn't return to normal—the girl was treasured by too many. Like their sovereign, the creatures would mourn her absence despite what was sure to be frequent visits to her place of residence.

The immortal glanced again at the castle where the heartbroken king had sought refuge. The girl couldn't remain Aboveground; it was too mundane and she too special. Strong as she was it would crush her spirit, leaving her a shell of the woman—queen!—she could be. The girl was too stubborn to allow that—she would return. It wouldn't be possible for her to keep away. The king would rally and bring her home. A soft devious smile lit up the delicate, feminine face as the Labyrinth spoke to a girl surrendering to exhaustion in the Above:

"I look forward to our next meeting, Queen Sarah."


	2. Prompt 34: Stars

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I think I'm going to add another twist to this challenge and make this all one story. Should be fun…on we go! Constructive criticism always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: The brilliance that is the ****Labyrinth**** belongs to Jim Henson and company.**

Prompt 34: Stars

The room was dim and void of goblins when the barn owl flew through the window. The creature hovered over the empty throne as its shape blurred and stretched until it was replaced by the weary body of the King of the Goblins.

It had been four hours and twenty-seven minutes since Sar—(_don't think the name!_) The Girl had beaten his Labyrinth and he'd watched her and his goblins obliviously and cruelly celebrate her triumph (_and _my_ broken heart_). He'd seen her grant entry into her life to his entire kingdom—save himself. Well, himself and—

"Finally back I see. Enjoying the peace before the miscreants return?"

Jareth groaned and slouched farther in his throne. _Speak of the devil_…

"Not now Rin," he growled, "I'm not in the mood."

The Labyrinth stood arms akimbo, at the base of the throne scowling.

"We don't have time for you to mope about! We need a plan to get Sa—"

"Don't say her name!"

"The Girl then! We need to find a way to bring her back to the Underground."

Jareth's expression became fixed and his grip on the arms of his seat tightened. "She refused me, Rin. She refused us. She has ripped any power over her life from me. It's over. Done."

"She's hardly more than a child, she couldn't have possibly understo—" abruptly he stood in front of the Labyrinth.

"Whether she understood or not is irrelevant. What's said is said and what's done is done," he moved across the room to stare out at the fading stars; same window where he'd sent S—The Girl the peach dream only hours earlier. He smiled ruefully, "she has made her decision."

The Labyrinth stared at him. "I've always known you were prideful, Jareth, but _never_ did I think you could be so bitter," she murmured.

He turned but the room was once again empty. With a sigh he returned his attention to the waning stars.

"I can't live within you…"


	3. Prompt 62: Magic

**Author's Note:**** This prompt gave me so much trouble. When the plot chickens finally decided to grant me inspiration, I argued that it didn't really fit the word "magic" but they insisted, so here we are. I'm just the author; I have no say. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Labyrinth. It belongs to Jim Henson and Co.**

Prompt 62: Magic

"Remember, if you should need us…for any reason at all,"

"I'll call," Sarah smiled and squeezed the dwarf's rough hands. He was the only remaining guest from her impromptu victory party, everyone else having left a few minutes before. Hoggle returned her smile and the squeeze before accepting her help onto the vanity. Hesitating in front of the mirror his face became serious as he looked her in the eye.

"Be careful Sarah."

Then she was alone.

Sarah sighed and moved to her dresser to find some pajamas, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before her step-mother made her get up. She changed quickly, switching off the light before collapsing on the bed. Yet sleep refused to come.

Her mind kept wandering back to her adventure through the Labyrinth. Now that she wasn't on a mad quest to rescue her baby brother for the entertainment of an insane monarch, she could admit to herself that she had enjoyed parts of it. The majority of it had terrified the crap out of her, but there were bits she wouldn't mind seeing again.

_Not that the opportunity will ever present itself. Not that I _want _it to._ Sarah sighed and blew some wayward hair out of her face. She wasn't sure if it was the Labyrinth itself that scared her or if she was still feeling the effects of nearly losing Toby.

_Toby…_

She'd almost lost him; thought she was going to when she fell in the Escher room. How could she have been selfish enough to wish him away? He was her brother! She shook off the guilt. _I'll make sure that nothing ever like that ever happens to him again. I don't care what I have to do, I'll protect him._ With a determined nod, Sarah burrowed farther into the mattress but sleep continued to elude her.

With nothing to focus on, her mind began to drift over the creatures she'd met in the Labyrinth; her thoughts lingering on Jar—the Goblin King. She wondered what he was doing now. Was he rebuilding his castle? Terrorizing the goblins? Haunting children's nightmares?

She shook her head. What was she thinking? He was a magical being capable of supreme unimaginable power.

He was probably throwing a fit.

He'd fascinated her during her trek through Labyrinth; he'd challenged her intellectually and she'd enjoyed their banter the few times they'd met. He was like magic.

But he'd also frightened her.

There was something dark about him she couldn't put a name to; she'd felt it first in the tunnels, and again during the peach dream. It was the strongest during their final confrontation.

She didn't think he'd hurt her, she'd bet money on it, but there was something about him that made her body scream at her to _run_. She was afraid of him, but it wasn't the kind of fear that one would feel when faced with a serial killer. It was different, but it was there and just as strong.

_Not that it matters. I won't see him again._ The thought left her surprisingly cold. Shouldn't she be jumping for joy? _What's wrong with me_?

Frustrated, Sarah rolled over and stared blankly out the window at the pre-dawn glow. There was no point in agonizing over mystical, glittery Goblin Kings that she'd probably never see again. She had more important things to worry about; like climbing down from the pedestal she'd placed herself on.

She needed to repair the rift that she'd made between the important people in her life; especially her family. She sighed and grimaced; that meant making an effort to get along with her step-mother. She'd do it, but she was going to be eating a lot of crow.

She hated crow.

The Sandman finally decided to pay Sarah a visit as the sun began to peek through the trees. As she drifted off she went over her plan.

Tomorrow she'd apologize to Karen.

.


End file.
